TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY inlove?
by moonlight tuxedo madness
Summary: Darien was a happy go lucky, single businessman. He lived a life of playing with girl’s heart…but all can be changed by Serena, the woman of his dreams, a bit of tomboyish type…together with her, they try to find their destiny that will begin the mo
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon as much as I wished it would be…  
  
Darien was a happy go lucky, single businessman. He lived a life of playing with girl's heart…but all can be changed by Serena, the woman of his dreams, a bit of tomboyish type…together with her, they try to find their destiny that will begin the moment they met each other…. That will last forever…  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Darien was sitting uncomfortably in his chair. Piles of paper in his desk. Perhaps, business contracts. Yes, Darien Shields is a businessman, a handsome, rich, smart, kind and young businessman. Darien is a 25-yr. old gentleman-or maybe not. Oh, and let's not forget that almost all women in the world fall for him from head to toes. But it makes no sense to him at all. In fact, he never had a stable girlfriend. I mean he never had a relationship that last for atleast 3 days…. Besides, the fact that he knew that all that women want from him, is his money…. Also, he often says the words "it's hard to be very good looking" to himself… but lets not blame him…. He's really handsome… He's a heartthrob and a heartbreaker…  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Hmmm… now, what should I do? Darien asked himself.  
  
Umm… Molly… MOLLY… Darien called for her secretary to come.  
  
Ah… sir? Molly asked.  
  
Molly, I want you to do me an arrangement… Darien said.  
  
And?? Molly asked confused.  
  
And?? Okay… make me an appointment with those people. Darien said pointing at the paper that laid on his desk.  
  
Uh… you mean, appointment with Mr. Shuttle, Mr. Mortle, Mr. Jordan, Mr. Radcliffe, Mr….  
  
Molly…Molly, just make an appointment and then contact them… Darien cut her off.  
  
Oh…sorry sir….was Molly's reply before going out of his office.  
  
Oh, life…. Darien sighed, running his right hand through his jet-black hair. Molly was a new secretary. It was her first job and she never had any experience.  
  
I think, I'm going to visit Andrew. I've never visit him and his arcade for such a long time…alright, and if lucky, go to a disco club with him and find a girl, I think it's time for me to have a girlfriend… that will break the record of three days… Darien thought, smile formed on his perfect lips.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Serena was at the Crown arcade with Ami, Lita, Mina and Rei… they were having a good time, when suddenly…..  
  
Oh, my… I have to go! Serena said worried.  
  
But why so suddenly Sere? Rei asked.  
  
I promised to meet Molly at 3:00 and I think I'm going to be late. Serena said before finally jumping off her feet.  
  
You ARE late!!! Rei teased.  
  
Bye guys, I'll see you later then…  
  
Here she goes again… Lita sighed.  
  
You know, I think Serena was born with the gift of being late. Mina joked.  
  
Hahaha…. And eating skills too… Rei added.  
  
Ami was laughing with her friends… Serena was her bestfriend among the four, and she was the sweetest and the most innocent among them five….  
  
BRAAG!!! THUG!!!  
  
o-oh….guys….. Ami said pointing at Serena who bumped with a very handsome man.  
  
Darien was lying at the floor. Serena on top of him.  
  
WHAT… the hell… was…. that? Darien said quite annoyed, only to find a beautiful woman on top of him. The girl was wearing a loose jumper outside and a black fitted shirt on the inside. Sure, she looks like a man with her cute clothes that she wore, but her curves will just tell you, you're wrong… and how womanly she was.  
  
Umm… gomen- nasai… I wasn't looking where I was going. Serena confessed. They were now half-sitted.  
  
At that moment… their gazed locked. Leaving only the two of them in the midst. Two of them felt the same thing- that was to make that moment like forever…  
  
I'm, I'm… in a hurry right now, could…could you please excuse me, you're in my way… Serena said not taking her eyes off him, she seemed lost at the depth of his midnight blue eyes, were she felt warm, warm and safe.  
  
Only if you get off me…boy, you're heavy! Darien said coolly, trying to teased the angel on top of him. Oh, how he wished this angel would stay where she is forever.  
  
(Serena's friends were giggling at the sight of the two)  
  
Jerk… serena said while standing up.  
  
Huh? Darien said. He was stroked by her beauty that he didn't know what to say.  
  
He was amazed with the two odanggoes on her head. Sure, it was an odd hairstyle for a girl like her but it only made her a perfect angel. Amazed with her unusual hairstyle, he accidentally said: O-DANGGOOO….  
  
What did you call me? Serena asked him angrily.  
  
Oh. ODANGGO? Darien repeated.  
  
Grrr….Let me say this to you, you're a freak, and a jerk and a…a brainless piece of meat I've ever met. Serena said.  
  
Darien loved the way she pouts but then, her angel seems to be in a hurry…  
  
Oh…shit…now, I'm very late… thanks to you, mister… Serena said angrily before starting to run.  
  
Darien looked at her intently till she was away…and smiled evilly.  
  
Oi… Darien…. So you've met Serena? Andrew asked, knowing his friend had already fallen in love with his little sister. Andrew was the owner of Crown arcade where Serena and the gang always hungs-out. He treat Serena as his own little sister, and he was an older brother for Serena.  
  
Serena? Is that her name? What a beautiful name, for an angel like her... Darien thought, reminiscing.  
  
Serena was still at college. She was 20-yr. Old. She had a long golden hair in two buns that look perfectly for her and matches magnificently with her cerulean blue eyes. It's true that she looks like an angel. For some reason, she was boyish physically, maybe because he had so many guyfriends in highschool, and her fave. sport is basketball, but… she's a real woman inside… and she can't believe she was feeling something for that man, he bumped into, earlier that day…  
  
Andrew, do you want to go to disco, tonight? Let's search for hot babes… Darien said.  
  
You, haven't changed a bit Darien… but you know Lita and I are… getting along together…Andrew replied.  
  
Lita? Who's Lita? Darien asked confused and half-amazed with his friend.  
  
Lita, is the most beautiful girl and the best cook ever. Lita and Serena are friends. Andrew said dreamily.  
  
Serena? I wonder when will I see her again? Darien thought. It's the first time he felt a strange thing to him…his heart seems to beat faster than usual at the thought of Serena.  
  
Okay then, let's just have a drink. Darien offered.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
AT THE DISCO…  
  
I can't believe Molly, I mean she asked me to be a substitute secretary… I don't even have an experience with that job… Serena complained…  
  
And I will be serving a MAN!!! Serena added.  
  
So what? What if that man was a very good looking one? Mina joined the conversation.  
  
Haha….you should be on my side Mina… thanks a lot!!! Serena said.  
  
Man? Did I heard you say a man? Then show him what you've got, Sere! Rei said clenching her hand.  
  
Besides, I don't think you would have anything to worry if it's a man. You get along together with a man. Lita said.  
  
Sere, I think you should understand Molly, her aunt Jane is sick, she needs to go to the states and take care of her. Ami said comforting her friend.  
  
By the way, how long will you be a secretary? Mina asked.  
  
As long as it gets. Was Serena's reply.  
  
Hey, guys, I think we should dance… Rei said.  
  
That's right, that's why we came here, didn't we. Lita said.  
  
Okay guys… LET"S ROCK N' ROLL! Serena said cheering up.  
  
Yeah, and let's look for hot guys around here!!! Mina said quite excited while looking around to find a guy.. The four of them gave a sigh.  
  
Usagi was wearing a black leather top-tube, showing a bit of her flat and sexy stomach. And a leather black skirt, pairing with black high-heeled boots that reach a few inches below her knee. Outfit making her like a sex-- goddess. Mina was wearing orange sexy dress backless... Ami on her cute blue halter dress… Rei on red dress, criss-cross at the back and Lita wearing a green off-shoulder dress…all of them wearing boots just like Serena, but Serena was the most cutest of them all. All eyes bulging out, at the sight of Serena.  
  
The five of them were at the dance floor. So many guys, wanted to be with Serena, ending up by being dumped before they even make the first move.  
  
Meanwhile, Andrew and Darien were drinking at the bar table. When…  
  
Is that Serena? Darien asked Andrew.  
  
Where? Oh, yes, she is, oh and there's my Lita… Andrew said.  
  
Wow…she dances good… does she know ballroom dancing? Darien asked.  
  
I think so…you're not gonna? Andrew said eyeing Darien.  
  
Darien called for a waiter and whispered something.  
  
Darien, all I could say is Serena's not a girl you think she is…she's different…. Andrew said but Darien walked away with a rose on his hand.  
  
Men, what would he do? He's a D.I. no one can match him. But let's see how will Sere handle a sore loser like him. Andrew thought.  
  
I will make her pay, for bumping into me earlier. Darien thought, evil smile on his lips.  
  
Darien gave the rose to Serena and…  
  
Do you mind doing ballroom dancing with me? Darien asked, with an evil smile plastered on his face.  
  
What…are you…thinking? Serena said, suspicious of Darien.  
  
Are you a chicken? Darien tried to tease her.  
  
Me, a chicken? Don't make me laugh. Serena said proudly.  
  
Oh? Darien said knowing he would get what he want.  
  
Serena smiled. Because deep inside her, she really knew how to do ballroom dancing…. I would just make him pay. She thought.  
  
Then, the crowd moves backward, leaving the two of them in the middle.  
  
The ballroom music was heard…then the two started to dance gracefully.  
  
Both were outstanding. They did the modern tango, then swing, then boogie… then at last, the music ended…they were an amazing dancer…and even both of them we're astonished on how they danced. The crowd clapped their hands…  
  
At the end of the music…  
  
Serena was in a slant position. Darien holding her back… While Serena's left hand was holding the back of his neck and her right hand on his left chest. She thought she would fall so she tightened his grip of Darien, and Darien, for some reason was glad to know the need of Serena to hold him close.  
  
For some reason, they stayed in that position for a few minutes…gazed locked for the second time.  
  
Smell of roses, surrounding the two.  
  
You're not bad. Darien said.  
  
You, too, you're not, you're not just a jerk. Serena said grinning.  
  
I think you deserve a reward… Darien said seriously and grinned evilly.  
  
What….. Darien cut her off…by pressing his lips onto hers.  
  
(the crowd applauded louder…seeing the magnificent couple kissing)  
  
His tongue, already invading her mouth, enjoying her sweet lips…  
  
Serena closed her eyes, for some reason wanting the kiss, the kiss was passionate, she was moved by how Darien kissed. But when Serena was about to repond…. Darien pulled back breathless….. then grinned  
  
He made Serena stand on her own before leaving.  
  
Bye, Serena! Hope to see you again soon!  
  
Serena, was out of her so called world…Did he just… kissed me?  
  
I'll see you around then Odanggo-atama! Darien said.  
  
Hearing the word Odanggo…  
  
Oi! What did you call me, mister? Serena called angrily.  
  
Okay, Odanggo, then Darien disappeared.  
  
I hate him. She said.  
  
Don't deny it, you love him. The four girls teased her.  
  
No, I don't..  
  
Yes, you do…  
  
NO. I said I DOOON'TTTTT………..  
  
  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
hi, guys…I hope you like this…don't forget to review… this is my first fanfic….so…pleaseee…..so tell me all about it……next chapters are coming on your way soon… 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
  
  
The next day, Darien was sitting on his chair. His legs were on the table, crossed. He was waiting for Molly who he thinks is late. And he was still thinking of what had happened last night. He somehow can't take it out of his mind. He couldn't sleep last night. But, he was worried, that he might not see that girl he was thinking about. And he's not sure, if the girl feel the same thing about him. Sure, he felt Serena was melting, but not exactly. The kiss is much better. I've never seen a girl like her before. Darien thought.  
  
He didn't notice himself smiling while thinking about her. And did he not notice that his officemates are giggling seeing the sight of him in love.  
  
But then he remembered what Andrew said.  
  
Darien, don't be to confident of yourself. Andrew said.  
  
And why is that? Darien asked.  
  
Serena is different, she's not the type of girl you could toy with. Andrew said.  
  
I'm not toying with her. Darien said.  
  
I'm saying this, coz I don't want her to suffer. Andrew said.  
  
You think so, but I think I LOVE HER. Darien said.  
  
And I think it's the time for you to know the true meaning of love, with Serena, of course. Andrew said.  
  
Me in LOVE? I wonder… Darien thought.  
  
God, I wish I could see her. Darien pleaded.  
  
And like a prayer answered…  
  
THUGG!!!  
  
OUCH! Gomennnn…..  
  
What was that… Darien said.  
  
He was annoyed on how his door was opened with a thug!!! By a girl who's 3 hours late.  
  
But, wait a minute.  
  
It wasn't Molly, he noticed.  
  
A girl with long blond hair…. He noticed she was bowing her head onto him for being late… Wearing pants and a fitted sleeveless on the inside and a black leather jacket that suits her. Although wearing a bit of men clothes, it only enhanced her angel beauty.  
  
But there's something familiar….  
  
Two buns? Odanggoes?  
  
Darien kept a smile on his face…  
  
The girl was saying sorry…again and again….bowing her head, she wasn't able to see who was her new boss.  
  
I'm a substitute secretary for Molly Hayes. She went to the states to take care of her sick aunt…. Serena said, head still bowed, as if waiting for the man to whack her head.  
  
I'm…  
  
I know you… Darien cut her off…his eyes were bulging out, for his prayer was answered.  
  
Dar—iennn? Oh… my god! Definitely not YOUUUUU!!! Serena said before she fainted.  
  
Darien caught her before she even fall to the ground. Her petite body was pressed onto his body.  
  
He was carrying her. She was like a baby sleeping on his chest. Her hair brushing onto his chin. He wished they could stay like that forever. He laid her on the sofa of his office room.  
  
Darien was shocked on how she reacted and why she had fainted.  
  
But a doctor on the building said, the reason she fainted was she haven't had enough sleep and maybe because of the stress of becoming a secretary as her first job.  
  
But, what Darien didn't know. Is that Serena couldn't get enough sleep, thinking of him…  
  
But Darien was happy because Serena will be her new secretary, since she was still in college.  
  
I will just teach her how to be a good secretary. Darien thought…grinning evilly.  
  
Darien was watching Serena sleep on the sofa… he was fighting himself not to kiss the sleeping beauty.  
  
When he noticed that Serena's eyes were opening slowly…he quickly came back onto his seat…as if he was doing his work.  
  
Where am I? Serena asked him.  
  
So, you're awake! You're in my office! Darien said, pretending not to care.  
  
Umm… Sorry, I was late…I … I… …it's my first…Serena tried to explain. She was embarrassed because she fainted at HIS office.  
  
It's okay Odanggo. Darien said coolly.  
  
What? Serena asked him, anger rising on her nerves…at hearing the word Odanggo…  
  
Oh, okay… okay… Serena…. you're my new secretary… so what will you do, my dear? Darien said sweetly…  
  
Her eyes was set on his lips.  
  
Any problem? Asked Darien  
  
What am I thinking… he's a jerk, she thought..…  
  
Nothing… she said.  
  
Weel, if you're asking me, if I know what to do, I don't know. Serena said proudly.  
  
What? you don't know? Darien said.  
  
Tell me. Serena said.  
  
Well, a secretary does everything her boss wants her to do.  
  
EVERYTHING?  
  
Yes, EVERYTHING. Crystal clear? He chuckled.  
  
Uh..ahem…uh… okay? But I can't be your secretary, I can be your assistant perhaps. Serena said.  
  
Darien flashed her with his killer smile.  
  
While Serena gave him a pout.  
  
I don't like this job. She said before going out of his office.  
  
This is my idea of fun. Darien thought.  
  
  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
so, how did you like this? I hope you like this one…. Don't forget to review again…. Gosh, I really need reviews, so I can decide whether to continue the stories or not…so, tell me all about it. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon! How I wished I owned this anime...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Gosh, I hate Molly, there's just so many work to do. " She complained.  
  
Serena was taking overtime with the help of Mrs. Pendleton, her officemate. Although, this had been the third day of her job, she still feels uncomfortable. But, honestly, she was happy to be with Darien. On the other hand, Darien was taking overtime too. There so much work... so many meetings and deals with different people about business. He was used to all of this.  
  
I think it's not that bad to take a nap for a while. It's getting late. Serena thought. Few moments, she heard...someone talking.... She was quite desperate to give a punch on the face whoever this person was who disturbed her sleep...so...  
  
"Ummm... sorry ma'am but I think you can't go in right now. Mr. Shields is working and he doesn't want anyone to disturb him." Mrs. Pendleton was saying.  
  
"Shut up! You don't know who am I, don't you?" "Well... I'm the daughter of Mr. Enrique, I need to see Darien. You don't want to be fired do you?" Snapped the woman  
  
"No, ma'am! I'm sorry" . "Good, go back to your work then...."  
  
"Now, where's my Darling?" She noticed Serena, so she asked her... "where's my Darien?"  
  
"I'm not hiding him under my skirt." Serena said frankly with a smile on her face, which irritated the woman.  
  
"Bitch... I'm gonna go find him myself!" She said.  
  
"Then find him yourself," she mumbled.  
  
"Did you say something?" The woman's nerves were visible in annoyance of Serena.  
  
"No, no, nothing, I said you're pretty." Serena said as if obviously she said she was ugly.  
  
"Who are you anyway? You're new here, aren't you? That''s why you've got the nerves?" She said before leaving her and checking each room.  
  
"Who is she anyway?" Serena asked Mrs. Pendleton.  
  
"Well, I know Mr. Enrique was one of Darien's business partner.. He's rich and noble. I didn't know she had a daughter. A wicked daughter, perhaps. "  
  
Sure, the woman is beautiful, sexy, she had flaming red hair, she's magnificent... but she puts on so many make-ups on her face. That made her looked like a witch. Serena was curious about the relationship between Darien and that woman, so she decided to follow her. Perfect timing, she thought. She was lucky to find the door half opened. She was watching the two.  
  
"Oh, my Darien, I missed you so much! I'm back, did you miss me?" The woman said. She was sitting on his lap. Her head was on his chest.  
  
"Oh, yes, Beryl, I missed you so." Darien said frankly. "Really?" Beryl begun to unbuttoned the top button of his polo shirt.  
  
"Yes...yes, Beryl" Darien said, continuing his work.  
  
Beryl started to plant butterfly kisses on his bare chest and onto his neck. While Darien barely noticed her. Serena was about to burst, seeing the sight of the two. She just can't stand it anymore, seeing Darien doing nothing, with a girl on his lap.  
  
Grrr.... Darn that Darien, he seemed to like it, I mean look at him, he didn't even bother to move an inch. She thought.  
  
And what's between these two? She asked herself.  
  
She can't stand to see a woman flirting with his Darien. Well, she just can't stand it anymore. She didn't know what she was doing. She began to pretend sleepwalking, coming over to the two. Her eyes closed while walking and her arms-forward.  
  
Darien at the sight of Serena, quickly stood up. Forgotten all about Beryl on his lap.  
  
"THAGG"!!! Ouch, the hell fuckin'..."Beryl was cut off with the curious look of Darien. Yeah, Beryl is a rich woman, famous because of her wealth, and educated... did she just say bad words?  
  
"o-oh... hehe... I said, what was that?" Beryl said.  
  
"I'm sorry Beryl." He said.  
  
"Who is she? I think I've never seen her before!" She said turning back to see who disturbed the most passionate moment of her life.. While Serena still pretends to be sleepwalking all over the room.  
  
"Ah... her? She's a substitute secretary for Molly, you know." He said.  
  
"Molly, the most idiotic secretary I've ever met, placed by the most sarcastic and pathetic secretary. I've bet there are no more good secretaries nowadays." She said. Serena heard her compliment and she would like to give her a punch on the face if ever, but at least she was able to stop herself, except from mumuring...  
  
"Idii... ot... you. . Dumb... ass... wicked....woman.....youu...areeee....."  
  
"Whattt... did you just say?" Beryl was picking a fight, she just can't stand being humiliated in front of her precious Darien.  
  
"Ah.. Beryl... I think you should go now... it getting late, or you'll end up just like her... she's always sleepwalking." He said, while leading her out of the door.  
  
"Sleepwalking? Of course I don't want to... I'll end up having wrinkles on my forehead, ruining my pretty face."  
  
"Okay, I'm going now Darien. Bye." She could have kissed Darien but Darien insisted on pushing leading her out of the door.  
  
Darien closed the door and sighed.  
  
"It's okay now Serena!"  
  
Serena opened one of her big blue eyes. "Oh...." She said. Now opening both of her eyes. Eyeing him like an innocent girl.  
  
"Oh? Is that all you have to say? You almost got me killed." He said, again giving a sigh.  
  
"Who is she anyway?"  
  
"Who? You mean Beryl."  
  
"That's not what I meant, what's between the two of you?"  
  
"Beryl? Now, I really think it's a sin to be very good looking, please...don't blame me. She's that obsessed with me." He teased.  
  
"Shut up. You haven't answered my question." She said.  
  
"Your question? What is it?"  
  
"Oh...what's between the two of us? Beryl is the daughter of my business partner. She's sweet, a little kind..."  
  
Sweet...kind.... These words echoed in the mind of Serena her eyebrows, were meeting...she frowned.  
  
"But., what's between the two of us? She's..." Darien was cut off... "Wait a minute"...he said...  
  
"You're curious? Then, you're definitely jealous..." .he said with a huge smile playing on his face  
  
"Me? Jealous? Don't make me laugh, Mr. Shields, I'm not jealous!" She said.  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You are."  
  
Darien ran all over his office room, with Serena following him...saying she's not jealous....  
  
"Oh, yeah? And why are you so defensive all of a sudden? Hahahaha...you're jealous! "  
  
Serena can't say anything, she wanted to say all over again that she's not jealous...but she her mouth refuse to say so, so she just shut her mouth...  
  
"Oh, yeah, wait here." After saying that, he left the room... I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm jealous...I'm jealous...I'm jealous...I'm what? she was fighting herself. She decided to forget what she feels.  
  
A few minutes later...Darien came...  
  
"So, Serena, it's late...you should go home now..."  
  
"I think so.... I better go now." She said.  
  
"I'll drive you home." He said.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I let you waited for me so that I can drive you home."  
  
"No, I can find a taxi, it's much safer than with you alone..."  
  
"I insist..."  
  
"I surrender!"  
  
They went to the parking lot where Darien's car was parked.  
  
"Wow...nice car you have." She said.  
  
It was a black sports car.  
  
Serena opened the door of the car for herself... and sat down.  
  
"Where's your house?" He asked her.  
  
"It's near at the Crown arcade, you take left, then turn right on the stop light... 50 meters....then you'll find my house....its' gate is colored with pink, it's a small house since I lived there myself and oh...with my cat."  
  
"Okay...we're off..."  
  
They were silent in the car....  
  
When they finally arrived at the front of the house...  
  
"Uh...well, Serena..."  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"What do you think of me?...I mean I like you?....I never found a girl like you...so? Serena, you can laugh at me..still..." he tried to look at Serena to see what was her facial expression...  
  
But all he saw was a sleeping angel...(okay...beauty if you want).  
  
"Darn you, Serena, someday, I'll make you pay..." he said grinning... He kissed her gently on her lips. Then he began shaking her softly.  
  
"Serena...wake up...we're here..."  
  
"Oh, Rei..not again...wake me up if you're done cooking breakfast."  
  
She heard a loud insulting laugh that made her wake up... She saw nothing but a Darien laughing on her face...  
  
"What? What? What?"  
  
"I'm not Rei you know?" He said.  
  
"Oh, sorry.. well, I better go now and get my desired sleep." She was about to open the door.  
  
"NO... wait... don't move..." he said. "What? Why not?" She asked. Darien got out of his car immediately, he ran towards Serena's door, and open it like a gentleman. He held out his hand and Serena reached for it...  
  
"Okay? Well, good night..." she started to walked away towards the door. Darien watched her back go further and further. But then she noticed Serena stopped walking and he had no idea why. Serena turned around.  
  
"I think I said good night.... "She smiled and walked towards him. She stopped right in front of him. They were so close. "But I forgot to say thank you." She kissed him at the forehead.  
  
"You know, you're very welcome... I wouldn't mind driving you home, everyday." He said, he was mesmerized with Serena kissing him. She ran towards her door...finally saying goodbye to Darien... While Darien, stayed where he was for few minutes. He seemed to be quite shocked and excited, thinking about Serena kissing him that night.  
  
That same night, Darien was still thinking about her. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He never felt this way before. He laid on his bed and gradually fell asleep. He dreamt about Serena.  
  
@-'-'-  
  
Dream 1  
  
"I'm home." Darien said "Oh, welcome home, love." Serena answered. She was carrying a twin babies on her arms. And children were running all around the house. The house was a big mess. And those children were a big mistake. Darien thought. Serena looked ugly and pale. Darien didn't want her to look like that. He was petrified. It was one of the horrid things he could imagine and one of the reasons why he doesn't like to have a commitment with women.  
  
Dream 2  
  
"Honey, I'm home, I bought pizza for..." Darien was cut off. He was sitting in the dining table and saw in front of him a glass of water on the top of the table shook, like something big is coming. He thought it was an illusion caused by stress. He rubbed his eyes to make it sure. Then, the floor started to move around and shake like it normally did when earthquakes occur. There, he saw Serena, she was a fat and ugly woman, running towards him together with their children who all look like sumo- wrestlers. It was horrible, he thought. No, it was terrible... he felt like food for hungry pigs that haven't eaten for years. And those pigs are having him as a feast.  
  
Dream 3  
  
Darien was sleeping, of course with his wife, Serena. He turned around to look at her lovely wife, but was shocked for what he saw. Serena smiling at him. She was an old fat, ugly lady, her smell was that of an old lady, her hair was all white and only few are left and her skin was decaying. It was totally gross. He never wanted to marry an ugly woman. He never wanted Serena to become ugly. He never wanted her to grow super big. Nor he wanted her to grow old.  
  
@-'-'-  
  
Just when his mind was about to explode, he woke up. He realized it was all a dream, no, perhaps a nightmare. Definitely a nightmare. He never meant to be impertinent. He was sure he loved Serena, but because of the nightmare, he realized he wasn't ready to face life and commitment at all. He decided to forget what he dreamt about and got back to sleep.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
so, what do you think? I made it long this time...anyway, aren't I updating so soon? Just tell me if I am, it's been just a day don't you think? What? You don't want me to update so soon? Okay...then, I wouldn't!!! but, I'll miss your reviews...and I don't want to miss any of them.... so please r/r....imagine them as alms for the poor me...crocodile tears just kidding!...tell me what you think... I need your reviews so badly!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon!  
  
Hi minna-san! So, how is it? this is my chapter 4. I hope you'll like this…here it goes…  
  
  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Here. Serena said while giving him a cup of coffee.  
  
Thanks. Darien said.  
  
He took a sip of his coffee. After tasting the coffee.  
  
You call this a coffee? Darien said teasing her.  
  
Y-yes? Why? Serena asked him.  
  
Nothing. Darien said.  
  
This coffee is just great. He added.  
  
You, think so? Well, I won't thank you for saying that. Serena said so innocently.  
  
Don't you have a fridge here…If you ask me, that's all I need to survive.  
  
Darien chuckled. You're such a pig. He said.  
  
Oh. okay… after you brought me coffee. Let me see… what about a massage? Darien said grinning.  
  
A massage? What are you? Serena said.  
  
In your face…. She added.  
  
Oh, please… just a massage… my neck is killing me. Darien pleaded.  
  
Oh, okay…. But I'm telling you, you can't use me like this, it will be the first and last. Serena said giving up.  
  
She laid her hands on his neck gently massaging him. She smelled his scent, ROSES, she thought.  
  
Darien was enjoying the feel of her hands on his neck. He held her hand and before saying: could you have dinner with me?  
  
WHAAAT? Dinner? Oh, no… a secretary does have the right to say no, when her boss is asking a date….rule no. 1!  
  
Rule no. 1? It's your own rule isn't it? Darien asked.  
  
a-huh!! Serena told him. So what?  
  
You even made your own rule? Darien said smiling at her.  
  
Of course, I'm no ordinary secretary or perhaps an assitant, I must say… and I think you should be contented enough to even have a pretty secretary like me…. Serena teased.  
  
It's only dinner. What's wrong with dinner? Oh, puh-lease! Darien insisted while holding her hand to stop from massaging his neck and focus herself only to him.  
  
NOPE!!! Mmm…. Unless…  
  
Unless what? Darien asked.  
  
Unless you beat me in a basketball game? Serena said.  
  
Basketball? You? He asked.  
  
Yeah! Me! You're not scared are you? She teased.  
  
Of course not!  
  
Okay then, lets make a deal, if you win… fine, lets have dinner… but if I win…. You should promise not to call me odanggo again and I would be your boss in a day… and you would be my faithful servant, you agree? Serena said with a smile playing on her reddish lips.  
  
I couldn't agree more! Darien said. It would be easy, he thought.  
  
Let's see…how bout, tomorrow…Okay, boss, if I don't have anything to do here… I have to go… so many works I have to do back there. Serena said. She was now comfortable with her job. For atleast, with the help of other employees, she was doing a great job.  
  
Serena was about to open the door when…  
  
Wait!!! Darien stopped her.  
  
Huh? Serena turned his back.  
  
Darien put his lips on to hers. Kissing her deeply. He slid his tongue onto her mouth. And he was happy when he felt that Serena was responding to the kiss. It was a breathtaking sight.  
  
But much to our dismay, Serena pulled back and said, You haven't won yet!  
  
Darien was astonished on how she reacted. Girls have never let him down before. In fact, girls would have one night stand with him before he even asked them. Serena was just different.  
  
Don't worry, you'll be with me anyway. Darien said while grinning.  
  
We'll see. Serena said before going out of his office.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
I'm home. Darien said  
  
Oh, welcome home, love. Serena answered. She was carrying a twin babies on her arms.  
  
And children were running all around the house. The house was a big mess. And those children were a big mistake. Darien thought. Serena looked ugly and pale. Darien didn't want her to look like that. He was petrified. It was one of the horrid things he could imagine and one of the reasons why he doesn't like to have a commitment with women.  
  
@-'-'-  
  
Honey, I'm home, I bought pizza for… Darien was cut off. He saw in front of him a glass of water on the top of the table shook, like something big is coming. He thought it was an illusion caused by stress. He rubbed his eyes to make it sure. Then, the floor started to move around and shake like it normally did when earthquakes occur. There, he saw Serena, she was a fat and ugly woman, running towards him together with their children who all look like sumo-wrestlers. It was horrible, he thought. No, it was terrible… he felt like food for hungry pigs that haven't eaten for years. And those pigs are having him as a feast.  
  
@-'-'-  
  
Darien was sleeping, of course with his wife, Serena. He turned around to look at her lovely wife, but was shocked for what he saw. Serena smiling at him. She was an old fat, ugly lady, her smell was that of an old lady, her hair was all white and only few are left and her skin was decaying. It was totally gross. He never wanted to marry an ugly woman. He never wanted Serena to become ugly. He never wanted her to grow super big. Nor he wanted her to grow old. Just when his mind was about to explode, he woke up. He realized it was all a dream, no, perhaps a nightmare. Definitely a nightmare. He never meant to be impertinent. He was sure he loved Serena, but because of the nightmare, he realized he wasn't ready to face life and commitment at all. He decided to forget what he dreamt about and got back to sleep.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
so…how'd you like it? is that a cliffhanger? Well, I've gotta celebrate if it is, cause that's my first cliffhanger…you see, this is my first fanfic…well, enough of that now, or I'll end up telling you the history of my life…these few days, it's been so hard for me to sleep, is this what you call insomnia? I already finished this story, during times I couldn't sleep. But, it's still on my mind…don't worry, I'll take it out as soon as possible and type it on my computer. Till then…be patient and don't forget to review! Bye now! Muah! 


	5. chapter 5

Hi guys! This is my chapter 5! I hope you'll like this one… and wait, I don't own sailormoon!!!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Okay… Darien… this is what we have to do. The first person to shoot 5 balls on the ring will be the winner. It's easy as that! We will play it just the way players do. You have to defend the goal, so that I can't shoot. Serena said.  
  
Serena was wearing short shorts, and a loose shirt and a red cap in order to hold her gorgeous hair.. While Darien was wearing a black short and a loose white shirt w/o sleeves.  
  
Okay… you know, you don't have to worry… Darien said.  
  
Okay, then! You first? Serena asked him.  
  
Lady's first. He answered with respect.  
  
I must warn you, if you treat me like a lady, you won't be able to win. Serena said grinning mischievously at him.  
  
Is that your way of thanking me? Darien said.  
  
Lets start! She said cutting of his long talk.  
  
Serena was running, dribbling the ball on her hands. Darien was blocking her, so that she can't shoot.  
  
I won't let her shoot. Victory is mine. We will have dinner tonight. It's all set. He thought.  
  
He was lost within his thoughts, he didin't notice Serena was about to shoot. And one goal and zero.  
  
Damn! He said.  
  
What's the matter? I thought you said you're going to take me home? Serena teased with a smile playing on her luscious red lips, Darien craved for.  
  
You're god damn right I am. He said.  
  
He has the ball. Trying to shoot. And was blocked with Serena's hand.  
  
Serena got the ball, she was much faster than Darien and she tried to shoot. And 2 goals and zero.  
  
That was a foul. He said.  
  
Nope! It's not! I didn't even touch a single hair of yours! She said as they continue to play.  
  
Then 3 and 1..  
  
4 and 2…  
  
finally… 5 and two….  
  
How about that? Serena said.  
  
How come? Darien asked. He hates to lose, perfectly not if he knew he lost to a woman.  
  
You're so slow. Serena said.  
  
Well, it's a good thing I know, my time hasn't passed yet. And, oh! Darien, I meant to tell you, I was a team captain of basketball team before. We were the champion last, last year. Serena said.  
  
WHAAT??!! YOU?? You didn't tell me… how could I win? He said complaining, still can't believe he lost to a girl.  
  
If I told you, you think you would agree being my servant? She said.  
  
Serena was laughing. Darien was frustrated about not having a dinner with her, but just seeing her smile makes his heart melt. Besides, she would be his boss.  
  
I don't see a problem with that! He thought.  
  
--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Darr-ieeennnn…. Serena called. She was sitting on Darien's chair, she tried to mimic Darien's usual position, legs on the table, crossed… she was wearing black pants and a read fitted shirt, belt and a cap were the back was at the front.. She looked really magnificent in that position, for a boyish woman like her. Actually, Darien thought she looked like a real manager of a famous company.  
  
Yes boss! Darien said.  
  
Where's my coffee. She said.  
  
Here… He said giving her a cup of coffee.  
  
You shouldn't abuse me. He added.  
  
Abuse? What? I'm your boss, you don't have the right to say that. Serena said defensively.  
  
You're just mad coz you lost. She added.  
  
Okay…I've done everything you wished for, I've brought you coffee, I cleaned your shoes, I answered the calls for myself, I scheduled appointment for myself, I helped Mrs. Smith carry papers, I've cleaned my own desk, now what's next….Darien said, he was quite tired and helpless.  
  
Mmm…how about a massage? Serena said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
A massage? Darien repeated, his eyes grew wider hearing that.  
  
Are you tired? She asked with concern, obviously teasing him.  
  
Me? Tired? No way! Not ever! He answered. Chance Darien, it's your chance! He thought.  
  
Okay! If you insist! She said.  
  
Darien went at the back of her chair, positioning himself.  
  
Uh-uh… Not me! She said.  
  
Not you? He asked confuse.  
  
Mrs. Pendleton, Mrs. Pendleton!!! She called for her officemate, who had been helping her around.  
  
Mrs. Pendleton came, with her hand in her left shoulder. What is it Serena?  
  
Umm… let Darien massage your shoulder. You said it was in pain. She said.  
  
Really? The old woman asked.  
  
Mrs. Pendleton was a beautiful for an old woman like her, she had been helping Serena, ever since she came.  
  
Darien was quite angry with Serena. He never thought he wasn't gonna massage Serena instead it was Mrs. Pendleton.  
  
Few minutes later…  
  
I think it's much better now. Mrs. Pendleton said. Thank you so much Mr. Darien!  
  
Don't mention it. He said.  
  
Darien wasn't saying anything to Serena, and she noticed this.  
  
Darien?  
  
Hmmp… snapped Darien. His eyes were rolling to avoid any contact with Serena.  
  
You angry?  
  
No, I'm not…it's just that… I thought…I…  
  
Serena grabbed his hands and said, Lets go to the crown arcade, let's take a break, my handsome and faithful assistant! Then after that let's go to the near park,  
  
HUh? Darien looked at her, one of his eyebrow arched upward as if asking her if she was kidding.  
  
Oh, please! I would like to see the sunset. Okay, how about… I'll treat you an ice cream after we played on Crown's arcade?  
  
Darien smiled at her. He just loved her naïve perception.  
  
--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
ne, how about that? It's a bit short isn't it…okay! Okay! Gomen! I promise I'll make it longer the next chapter! Just, hang in there and enjoy the ride…but wait, if I'm gonna make it longer…then submit more reviews…would you? Oh pleaseee!!!! I love reviews! Need them so badly!!! 


	6. chapter 6

Whew!!!! THIS IS IT!!! Guys, are you happy now? Hehehe…I updated as soon as possible cause I got so many reviews lately!!! Well, I was inspired! You know what I mean don't you? Okay.. it simply means THANK YOUUUUUUUU!!!!! Hehehe, kip it up!!!! Well, this is my chapter 6 so enjoy this one for me!!! C",)  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Chapter 6  
  
At the arcade…  
  
Where could the gang be? They don't seem to be around here. She said. Serena was looking for her friends. That was their usual hung-out the crown arcade.  
  
Maybe, they're staying at Rei's temple. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen them for quite a while now. She thought. She remembered Darien on her side, she was still holding his hand even when she was running all along like a cat looking for mouse. She saw Darien quite tired.  
  
Aren't you… finished yet? He asked while catching for his loss breath.  
  
Oh…they seem to be not in here… she said, smiling innocently, apology on her face.  
  
Well, they surely are, for we've been looking for them all over the place now. He said.  
  
You… wanna play? She asked with a convincing smile on her face.  
  
Play? Like what? He asked.  
  
Few minutes later:  
  
They were found on a racing video game.  
  
Serena was on the right side, while Darien was on her left side.  
  
They were driving. Girls on the side of Darien while guys on the side of Serena. Girls cheering for Darien while guys were cheering for Serena. They were so good at it.  
  
That was a fine driving. Darien said. I don't believe you have never drive a real car before. He added.  
  
But, still I didn't win! I was only at second place. She said quite disappointed with the result.  
  
But those guys on your side really believed you could easily win. (Geez, to tell you the truth Darien's jealous!) But, you know Serena, I think there's still so many years you have waste before you could thoroughly defeat me in a car race. He said that made Serena angry enough to challenge him.  
  
Oh, yeah? Well, let's see! How…about, we have a match? She said challenging him.  
  
I wouldn't say no to that! He said finally accepting the challenge.  
  
And they did have had a match.  
  
Serena won over Darien in a shooting game and on the streetfighter video game. While Darien won in a motor game race and also in WWF video game. Both, doesn't like losing. They were like kids playing. But they also look like a cute couple at the sight of the crowd. While Andrew just can't help but to smile seeing these two kids who are so much inlove, even though they didn't want to admit the fact. They were even or so we thought. They played billiards to settle everything. And Serena won. Score was 3-4. He insists on having another round but Serena pulled him out of the arcade.  
  
Now, what? Let's have another round. I'll win for sure. He said.  
  
Darien face it, you already lost! The result will be the same. She said teasing him.  
  
So, what are we up to now? He asked confused.  
  
I wanted to see the sunset. Didn't I? So, you'll go with me? She asked.  
  
Oh, I forgot that! But of course, I will! You're still my boss aren't you? He said. But the truth is, he still wants to be with her in anyway he can.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Okay, since you've been a loyal servant, I'll treat you an ice cream!!! Serena said.  
  
No, it's okay… Darien said.  
  
They stopped in an ice cream shop near the park. The park was so nice. The grounds was covered with grass where you can lay, sleep and relax. Couple of bench for lovers. A small and beautiful crystal clear lake. And you can clearly see the sunset, while warm wind will sweep you away with those dreams you had in mind.  
  
What flavor? The vendor asked.  
  
COOKIES AND CREAM WITH CHERRY ON TOP! They both said.  
  
Really? You also like cookies and cream with cherry on top? Whoa, I didn't think we have something in common! This is my favorite among all ice cream. You see, people think it's an unusual flavor since it should pair with chocolate rather than cookies and cream. But, it doesn't make any sense, I like to eat COOKIES AND CREAM WITH CHERRY ON TOP! She said.  
  
Yeah, me too! Darien said.  
  
Here. Said the vendor giving them the ice creams. There were two scoops of cookies and cream and a red and fresh cherry on top of it. (I'm getting hungry!)  
  
Thank you…here—Serena was about to give the money to the vendor when she saw Darien had already paid for it and was reaching out for the change.  
  
It's okay! It's my treat. Besides, I can't let a pretty woman pay for me, ne? He said smiling sweetly at her.  
  
Serena thought she felt her knees go weak with that smile he gave her. She managed to smile back.  
  
They ate their ice cream while watching the sunset.  
  
So beautiful! She said in awe.  
  
Like you! He murmured.  
  
What? She asked not hearing what he said.  
  
Oh? Nothing! He denied as he continues to look at the sun.  
  
Finally, Serena got up. So, Darien got up too. Serena was about to run to play with the wind. But, Darien held her hand that made her turn-around to look at him in the eye. He looked at her. He held both of his hands placed at the back of Serena so that he can have her close to him and so she can't manage to escape from him. His hands trapped her, so she was forced to look at him in the eye. She seemed to be hypnotized by his midnight blue eyes. She didn't notice she was closing her eyes, it was slowly drooping down…anticipating the kiss. But suddenly, her damn cap began to fell which brought her back to reality.  
  
What was she doing? She thought. She doesn't want to admit she loved this man, but she just can give in to him so easily or she'll end up with a broken heart. For she knew Darien was a playboy, who play with girls hearts. She was afraid to fall in love with a man who isn't sure of what he feels. She escaped from him by going down and out of his loose embrace, while of course, Darien didn't notice that she wasn't there with him anymore for his eyes were closed anticipating the kiss. She ran to the nearest tree.  
  
While Darien noticed he still haven't felt her lips, the warmth of her lips. Nothing.. Just air…nothing… He opened his eyes and saw he was there alone. Serena wasn't there. He thought he was embracing her close. The people at the park were all looking at him like he was some maniac or perhaps a mental patient that would kiss the wind or something that wasn't there. There, in the nearest tree, he saw Serena laughing out loud.  
  
Uh…um…I'm… an actor.. Yeah.. An actor… in a….a theater, yes a theater! Um…I'm playing.. Romeo…I…I hope you could… sometimes visit and…. Uh… watch me acting there! He said. His right hand was at his head. Like he was explaining something big. But as he looked at the people around him, they don't seem to be convinced. They were arching up their eyebrows upon him like wanting him to explain more. Searching for something more. He looked at Serena who was still laughing at him. He gave her the look of help-me-or- else! While Serena answered him by a re-enactment of what did he just do (kissing wind).  
  
BEH!!! She said as she then stuck her tongue out to him. She started to run, wanting him to chase her.  
  
YOU!!! I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!! He shouted before he started to run and chase her leaving the bewildered crowd that were still looking at him.  
  
He jumped just in time to catch Serena and fall on her petite body. But, as a result, the two of them rolled…and fell in the lake. After they appeared out of the lake… they were laughing.  
  
GOTCHA! Darien said.  
  
Jerk! You haven't! she said as she continue to laugh.  
  
They were splashing water on each other face. Darien was splashing water on Serena's face that she can barely see a thing.  
  
It was getting dark and the moonlight is slowly shining from them. The crowd watched and looked at the magnificent couple in adoration, for these two never knew that this lake was named "Moonlight Love". People say that "if lovers fell in the lake accidentally, it's believed they were destined to be together for eternity, blessed by the moonlight, no one can separate them no matter what…for love and happiness will continue to bind these two in the sea of love."  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
YEEEEHAAAA!!!! What do you think? I made it long.. .hehehe, well just a little…gomen! Atleast I did!!! I updated ASAP…for all of you!!! And yeah…vacation's over *sniff* *sniff*….huhuhu!!! so, I think it wuld be getting a little harder for me sneaking on my pc…I wish you more patience!!! Don't worry I'll update ASAP…and oh..don't forget to review! Review, review, review…forget all the things you could forget… but not to review!!! Hehehe!!!bye then! MUAH!!! 


	7. chapter 7

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- There, finally, I'm back.sorry for making you wait so long minna.. I hope you're still there in anyway. well.this is it.my chapter 7. oh.minna, I've missed you all.I'm not kidding. I had trouble logging in.so, sorry if I made you wait that long.what? Not much? You didn't miss me?  
  
@---  
  
Chapter 7 Whew! It's cold! Serena said as Darien opened the door to his apartment. She was covered with Darien's black jacket, which they found at Darien's car.  
  
Wow, this place sure looks nice. She said before she heard Darien's comment. The place was so neat.  
  
Don't complain we're now here! He said. Why wouldn't I complain? And who was this smart jackass who was the one responsible of making me wet in the first place? She said.  
  
All right.!!! My fault!!! But it was quite fun don't you think?  
  
Yeah. It was fun!!! She answered recalling what happened earlier that made her blushed a little.  
  
Oooh, I think I'm going to be sick. She said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
You better take a bath or you'll be! He said.  
  
I think so! Where's the bathroom anyway? She asked.  
  
Oh, it's right there. He pointed.  
  
You go take a bath and I'll look for some clothes in my closet that you can use for the time being. You can sleep here if you want to since it's late now and I think you're not feeling well. He said.  
  
I wish she would stay here! Hell, Darien what are you thinking? She's a woman. He thought.  
  
I think I would stay here for tonight if it's okay. She said. She thought she saw Darien's face lit up after saying that.  
  
Yes. oh thank you, kami-sama! I knew you always loved me! He thought.  
  
You go sleep on the couch. She yelled when she was already on the bathroom.  
  
Oh? I forgot that! He said in a small-disappointed tone.  
  
Then he went to his room to find a new towel and clothes that he haven't use before.  
  
He knocked onto the bathroom's door.  
  
Serena, would you mind me coming in? I've got your clothes and towel so you can change here.  
  
Okay, the door's open. JUST DON"T THINK OR DO SOMETHING BAD OKAY??? She yelled.  
  
Darien opened the door. He wanted to stay there forever. (baka!!! Of course he wasn't able to see Serena nude for there was a shower curtain covering her) but he was looking at the perfect figure that reflects on the curtain. He could tell that definitely, without a single doubt that Serena's hot!  
  
Aren't you finished yet? She asked wondering why she still hasn't heard a door closed. Ah.oh.yeah.I'm going now.he said snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
He putted towel and clothes where Serena could easily reached it and said where he put it before he opened the door wide again.  
  
I'm going now. He said when a plan struck his mind. He would close the door so that Serena would think he was already gone but he will stay there until she's finished. (SOUND OF A DOOR CLOSED) hehehe.smiling at his thoughts.  
  
He saw Serena turning off the shower. So he came closer to her so that she wouldn't be able to see him when she open the curtain and get her clothes. She was humming which made Darien chuckle.  
  
There he saw her hands reaching for the towel and clothes.  
  
He was forcing himself not to open the curtain. But he can't, the more he wanted not to look, the more he was craving for it.. he finally decided to take a look(tsk..tsk.BOYS!!!hehehe).just a simple look.he was slowly opening the curtain, hands on his eyes with a little space for his eye. While Serena suddenly opened the curtain.  
  
Damn! Is she finished already. He asked himself. No it can't be, he thought. He saw her covered with a towel.  
  
He saw her reaching for the door. Why would she choose to change on my bedroom? He thought. Then he saw her opened the door and was slowly closing it before he heard a CLICK!!!  
  
What was that CLICK about? He asked himself.  
  
Then he held the door and tried to open it. But. he tried to turn it again. and again and again.  
  
NANI????????? He shouted. It's locked. Serena locked it. He remembered that he put the key near the door. SERENA, SERENA.what's the meaning of this? He yelled while banging the door wanting her to open it at once.  
  
He heard a loud laugh outside and recognized it was coming from Serena.  
  
Haven't anyone taught you to respect a lady especially when she was taking a bath? She asked teasing him.  
  
Okay..okay.just let me out of here. He said pleading.  
  
Wait for me.. I'll let you out after I finished wearing clothes. I should be careful or someone will sneak on me again.. Anyway, I thought you have to take a bath too, so suit your time and take a bath.she said before making her way to Darien's room laughing.  
  
After that, they ate their supper.  
  
OH, kami-sama, this had been a great day! Hey, Darien what's with your face? You look like exhausted. Serena said innocently.  
  
Okay. well, who wouldn't be exhausted when someone locked you at your own bathroom leaving you there for almost 2 hours. He said sarcastically.  
  
Well, it's your fault! Don't put the blame on me. She said teasing him. Darien just gave a sigh.  
  
Oh, hey do you want to have a drink? He asked.  
  
No, I don't really drink. She said.  
  
o-kayyy. if you say so. and if you're not scared. He said.  
  
Oi!!! (he shouldn't have said the magic word *scared*) I'm not scared. She said eyeing him in madness.  
  
Does that mean you're picking a fight again? He asked.  
  
I'm not! But you're gonna get it! She said.  
  
Darien came back with a box of beers in cans.  
  
I thought you already ran away. She said.  
  
You're the one who's gonna run! He said grinning at her.  
  
She gulped and closed her eyes for a second when she saw she have to drink all of that. But still, you know  
  
Serena well, she wouldn't give up perhaps never with her Darien.  
  
And they drink.and drink.and.drink... then burp...and burp.. Until they were satisfied, I mean until they were fully drunk and there lay Serena on the floor. Darien seeing her lay on the floor, slowly picked her up and put her on his bed, putting a blanket onto her. He can't take his eyes off the sleeping Serena.  
  
I told you, you can't win. He said in a drunken form voice.  
  
Baby.don't make me fall! He whispered in a serious tone before he kissed her on her forehead. But, he was already in-love with her. He just doesn't want to admit that and he doesn't want any commitment with woman. Then he closed the door and made his way on the couch.  
  
@---  
  
Well, this is my chapter 7.. I know, it's not that long, but I still hope you liked this.and the next chapter are coming so soon.so hang in there pipol. comments? Suggestions? Call 1. just kidding..well, just please review. I definitely need them. 


	8. chapter 8

^__^ nyahahahahahhahahahahaha..my chapter 8.. Took me long. well anyway enjoy this one for me.  
  
WARNING: hey people this chapter contains jaw-dropping scenes that may not be suitable for your easily dropped jaw. Hehehehe...lol...minna..I'm kidding...just judge this story.. Disclaimer: I won't put disclaimers that tells I don't own sailrmoon....or did I just? Nyway I don't own sailormoon that it hurts me so much not having Darien..lol  
  
By the way, thanks Usa.. Hope you'll like this one. thanks to those who mailed me. I hope I'm not forgetting someone.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
@--  
  
Up! Up! Sleeping pig! He said waking her up on a Sunday morning. It was already 11:00. He pulled the blanket off Serena's hiding face to make the sunlight shine upon her.  
  
SHUT UP! She murmured putting back a pillow to cover her face.  
  
Darien began to jump up and down on the bed. Wake up! Wake up! He said while he continue to jump on the bed.  
  
Jerk!!! If you don't want to sleep then make me sleep. She shouted then brought her head back to her pillow.  
  
She noticed the smell of the pillow. It's Darien, for it smelled like a pure red rose.  
  
Uh-huh? You don't want to wake up? He asked.  
  
Then he began to play a very loud rock music, which Serena hated most. And began to sing and dance on the bed like some maniac.  
  
He started to sing and dance while strumming an imaginative guitar and banging his head like a rock star.  
  
OKAY! OKAY! I'm UP!!! She said finally giving up!  
  
She hated rock, but just seeing Darien who showed so much interest in it made her love that kind of music.  
  
She chuckled as she looked at Darien.  
  
She then pulled his dancing leg that made him go out of balance for he was near the end of the bed.. OUT OF BALANCE. The choice was he would land on the floor, get bruises or perhaps just a fracture of the bone or he would land upon Serena.  
  
He landed upon Serena. He was on top of her. Serena was stiffened as she looks into his deep blue eyes. Those deep blue eyes, it's like she can't deny anything. not from him.. it's like it was searching for her long lost soul. Serena, I.he began. I. okay, I LOVE YOU! He said immediately before she could say a thing. There was silence.  
  
Say something or I'll kiss you. He warned.  
  
I. she began, but wasn't able to continue. Words failed her. Only those feelings in her heart are what she could understand from the moment but she refused to listen to it.  
  
He looked at her intently. WHAT??? He said impatiently waiting for the answer.  
  
Still she hasn't answered.  
  
He frowned in madness for she didn't say a thing.  
  
He generously took the challenge. He immediately brought his lips onto hers. Serena closed her eyes as she responded with the kiss. Their tongue dance together, savoring each moment spent tangling together. It's like she never thought he could kiss like that. Serena didn't object for she felt that was the right thing to do at the moment, and for once, she had followed her heart.  
  
Both pulled away to catch their breaths.  
  
Now, say something!?! He said with a convincing smile.  
  
Okay then! I.lo-.she was cut off, for there was a knock on the door.  
  
Both, at the same time jerked their head looking at the door.  
  
Geez.who's this now? Did I just forgot to place the sign of don't disturb there? He thought.  
  
And.it was Beryl.  
  
DARIEN!!! OPEN THIS DOOR!!! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!!! Beryl's voice said, she was still knocking on the door.  
  
He sighed in annoyance, for in so many people who could disturb him.why should it be her?  
  
He looked at Serena after looking at the door, not wanting to open it, wanting to hear her answer first.  
  
He arched his brows upward wanting her to continue.  
  
I.I think you should open the door. She said.  
  
He started to walk over to the door, disappointed not hearing what Serena should have said.  
  
Damn, Beryl! He whispered to himself. What is it? He asked quite annoyed after opening the door.  
  
Oh Darien. She said as she hugged him like a teddy bear.  
  
She's like a snail when she hugs me like this. It's like she never wants to let go of me. He thought.  
  
Darien I've missed you. She said.  
  
Yeah right! He said expressionless.  
  
Darien, are you hiding from me? She asked him.  
  
Me, I'm not, I'm here. He said.  
  
Well, that's good, because once I know that you're hiding from me and you're with another. she was cut off when she saw Serena.  
  
Serena was wearing only loose long sleeves that she borrowed from Darien.  
  
She smiled widely at her teasing her more.  
  
What is she doing here? Beryl asked him.  
  
Is that your clothes? Why is she wearing your clothes? She added.  
  
So what Beryl? She said not giving Darien a chance to speak.  
  
So what if I wear clothes, I'm not like you who sometimes don't wear one, poor you..  
  
What did you say? She said, her nerves are coming out.and there was a steam coming out of her.  
  
Beryl was going towards her when Darien stepped between them, stopping Beryl.  
  
You can't hurt her while I'm still here. He said.  
  
Grrr. Darien. I won't forget this she said looking at Serena.  
  
Neither do I! Serena answered.  
  
Hmmp. she left them closing the door with a bang.  
  
Darien gave a sigh.  
  
Then he looked at her.  
  
Ooops. don't look at me, I'm outta here. And oh, Darien please take me home. She said.  
  
After she took a bath and finally setting themselves, Darien took her home.  
  
There were no conversations after that.  
  
Bye, I'll see you by tomorrow. She said.  
  
Bye and don't be late. He said smiling sweetly at her.  
  
She just nodded and smiled at him.  
  
@--  
  
Darien was walking on the corridors towards his office. Hoping to see Serena's smile again that will brighten his day.  
  
He saw Diamond's door half-open. Diamond is his one and only rival and mortal enemy in his life. He always brings those noisy nasty girls that he always played with. He was also a heartbreaker. They've been rival since college. And he knew that he'd do anything to get what he wants. Darien tried to look at what's happening inside.  
  
What he saw made his jaw dropped.  
  
There was Serena, hugging Diamond. Holding his head on her hands. While he saw Diamond's hands making it's way over Serena's waist.  
  
He notice that Diamond look upset but what upset him more was seeing Serena hugging him close like that while she never did that to him. He didn't dare to look at what would happen next. He headed to his office, furious.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
well??? What can you say.oh.no..oh no.dat's it for now.it might take me long again to add the next chap.since I'm reviewing for my exams....so I'll see you by then...muah!!!! hope you like that!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wait I'm missing something here..yeah! don't forget to review!!! 


	9. chapter 9

AN: ^___^ ahehehehe... um... err... you guys still there??? Yeah... yeah, I know it took me forever!!! But at least, I'm back with the story!!! I could say nothing more but... ENJOY THE STORY!!!  
  
AN (again): oh well, someone told me that some of you are having a hard time reading my story because I don't quite use quotations or whatsoever! So, in this chapter, I'll try to use them... I'm not good at putting those, so please bear with me!  
  
"= Speaking = Thinking ( ) = AN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
@--  
  
Serena's POV  
  
"Ninety miles, outside Chicago, can't stop driving I don't know why... so many questions, need an answer, 2yrs. And later you're still on my mind...." (Hey, I liked that song!) Serena sang while passing through the corridors.  
  
She managed to woke up early for she promised Darien she wouldn't be late for today...  
  
She stopped when she remembered something...last night Rei called her for no reason... no, not actually for no reason, she could only hear her sobs, Rei was crying and she didn't know why...  
  
She asked her what was the problem but Rei told her she had to go to sleep already. She didn't know what to do that night... she just can't bear to see one of her best friends suffering.  
  
"I wonder what was her problem? I've never seen nor heard her cry before... I thought things were working well between her and Mr. Diamond Lee... hmmm... I'm gonna punch him if he did something with my friend! "  
  
Oh, Serena, men...you know men don't you...they're the only ones who make women cry... someone said at the back of her mind.  
  
She was slowly reaching Darien's office when she decided to ask Diamond what's going on with Rei... she made her way instead to Diamond's office. She walked in after opening the door and unfortunately left it half-opened...  
  
"Now tell me, Mr. Lee... what's going on with my friend?" She demandingly asked immediately after going in.  
  
"I don't know". He said. He was looking outside the window so Serena was facing his back.  
  
"You, don't know huh?... ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T KNOW???" She asked, anger in her voice. She just can't stand a friend of her is being bullied by a man.  
  
This time, he turned to face her. His face seems so pale and so disappointed, as if he had never eaten since yesterday.... (uh... urr... in fact, he didn't)  
  
"Then, tell me what happened". The anger in her voice changed into a soft caring tone, she just felt those two need her help.  
  
"I know how to listen". She added.  
  
Diamond told her what happened yesterday. Actually, Rei caught him red- handed. He was taking women in his room. They had much of fun not knowing Rei was watching him. He said that he really loved Rei, that he was such a fool for not knowing it at first.... For playing with girl's heart. He said that he thought he really wasn't in love with her so he took her for granted.  
  
"Oh well, I'm such a butthead. You know they are right, you'll only learn one's true value when that thing is already gone." He said.  
  
She hugged him close for she didn't know how to comfort him. Hoping she could think of something to make them be together again. She could tell he's really serious about Rei, so she felt that she didn't have the right to get mad at him.  
  
"What should I do... I don't know what to say to him, not even what to say to Rei... but I know I have to do something... I know I just have to do something". She said to herself.  
  
Darien's POV  
  
Darien was walking on the corridors towards his office. Hoping to see Serena's smile again that will brighten his day.  
  
"I can't wait to see her again". He said to himself.  
  
Urrh.. that kiss yesterday was so great!!! ... Right, this time, I definitely have to make her mine, and mine only... He had a devilish grin in his lips.  
  
He continued to stroll down the corridors slowly reaching his office when he noticed Diamond's office door was open. Diamond was his rival since college. He was also a businessman and like Darien, he was also a heartbreaker... For him, it wasn't really a big deal if his rival brings so many girls on his office, as if he cares...well, he doesn't... he just wants to sneak around and see the type of girls Diamond would bring.  
  
"Hmmm... he's here... it's been a while since he brought a woman after the other who left her underwear under his table...Well, let's see who's the next victim." He said smiling.  
  
But what he saw made his jaw dropped. His smile turned into a frown! Seeing Serena in the arms of his rival. He never thought such thing could happen to him. He felt something struck his heart. He felt pain.  
  
He didn't want to see what would happen next. He headed to his office.  
  
There he saw Beryl waiting.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
"At last... we've got a way... all we have to do is to bring Rei at the bar tonight, they would talk and clear what really happened and in a flick of a finger things would just be great. I know they love each other so even if they try to get away...love will just find a way... what am I thinking??? It isn't me today... oh wait, yeah, but of course I will leave those two and I'll ask Darien to accompany me tonight, that would be great!" She said as she walks towards the office door of Darien.  
  
@--  
  
She opened the door excitedly but when she opened the door, she saw Darien sitting on his own chair but what was in his lap turned her excitement into jealousy. She saw Beryl, again sitting on Darien's lap.  
  
She was really jealous though she didn't want that to admit that to herself, she was even wondering if there wasn't enough chair on Darien's office, that this Beryl have to sit on his lap.  
  
"Why is she here?" Beryl asked proudly.  
  
"It's because I work here." Serena answered back quickly.  
  
She looked at Darien hoping he could say something but Darien wasn't really paying attention.  
  
Beryl and Serena both looked at him hoping him to take one's side but he didn't answer.  
  
Serena's mouth flew open waiting for an answer, but there was silence.  
  
Serena can't take the situation as she knows that there was something wrong with Darien.  
  
"Umm... I have to go... Darien, I never thought you had a visitor, so I'm really sorry." Serena said, the sight of the two was just killing her.  
  
It was Darien's turn.  
  
"Really, you don't have to go since you're already here..." he said, as he kissed Beryl, but his eyes weren't closed. It was surely looking at Serena and looking at what would her reaction be. It was the way of taking revenge on Serena.  
  
Serena's eyes grew bigger before she finally pout her lips, he saw a paper and color pen on a desk near her, she gave a weak smile before she said "well, I might as well... leave you two with a sign of don't disturb".  
  
Yes, please! Beryl said breaking the kiss just for a while.  
  
"Bitch!" She mumbled. Before writing something in a paper.  
  
"Well, have a not-so-good time!" she said.  
  
"As I promised!" she said before she posted the paper on the door with writings: "MONEY, MONEY, MONEY!!! Ms. BERYL'S GIVING AWAY MONEY FOR FREE!!!, TRY NOT TO DISTURB THEM OR YOU WON'T GET ANY!!! : P (Sorry, I couldn't think of anything to write! LOL!)  
  
"hmf! Let's see who won't get disturbed!!! Well, they'll surely have a good time..." she said to herself although she nearly cried seeing Darien with that girl.  
  
Darien was confused, he doesn't know if what he did was right. He still thinks Serena was just breaking his heart, that she was cheating him. He didn't know why but his heart and body was telling him to go after Serena and so he did.  
  
He stood up forgetting someone was sitting on his lap and went after her.  
  
Ouch!!! What The hell... Beryl said stunned.  
  
Darien didn't bother to help her. He was surely rushing for Serena, he opened the door where a big crowd was waiting. He could do nothing but smile when he saw what was at the door. He avoided the crowd that was rushing towards Beryl. So Beryl couldn't go after him.  
  
Tsk... tsk... really THAT GIRL... He said smiling as he run through the corridors.  
  
--@  
  
Hey, hey... stop!! Don't move. Darien said when he saw Serena walking faster every time he's near. There were now outside the building, still walking continuously.  
  
"Hey? I have a name, and I'm not gonna' stop since you're not a police officer to order me around like that!!" She said not looking back at him.  
  
"And now you're being stubborn?" He said.  
  
"Huh? I'm being STUBBORN???" She said while she stopped looking at him.  
  
The two of them stared blankly at each other.  
  
"What's with you and Mr. Lee?" Darien asked breaking the silence.  
  
"So, that's what's this all about huh? She sighed. Nothing!"She added.  
  
"Please be honest."  
  
"Nothing, believe me." She said.  
  
"WHAT I MEAN IS, what's between the two of us?" He asked seriously yet proud.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Serena punched him hard on the face leaving Darien puzzled.  
  
"Hey, why'd you do that for?" he asked holding his hurting jaw, confused.  
  
"Nothing... I just felt I had the need to punch you." She gave him the I- can't-believe-you look together with a weak smile.  
  
"That's for not knowing what's going on between us which practically means not knowing what you really feel!" She added. "I can't believe, no I should've believe it at first, that I'm just one of YOUR girls whom you have had this so called 'what's going on relationship' huh?" This time she was really mad. She doesn't know if Darien was just toying with her. Just because he saw her with Diamond, he changed his mind about Serena. She couldn't believe she thought she could change Darien and his selfish ways. It was too good to be true.  
  
She just gave a sigh with matching eye-rolls.  
  
"I think we're just confused with our lives, that we don't even know where to go... why don't you go your way, then I'll go mine... maybe we're not just meant for each other. Somehow though, I think we're gonna' be just fine." She said hiding any emotions that Darien might figure out.  
  
"FINE, if that's what you want." He said expressionless.  
  
Serena just slowly nodded her head and gave a weak smile but deep inside her was asking her if she's really gonna' be fine.  
  
"Bye" she muttered. She turned back before Darien could see tears coming from her eyes and walked away as fast as she can.  
  
"Man, what did you just do?" He said to himself, as he stood spooked there for a very long time.  
  
---@  
  
Well, what do you say??? Really, I've been so busy!!! Of course who wouldn't be busy with their academic life?? GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN minna-san, for not updating for almost 2 years?? Yeah, I kind of edited this chapter. So, please bear with me!!! Mwahzzzz!!!! I just hope you liked this chapter. BTW, this story has only 2 or 1 chapters left. Watch out for it please!  
  
Am I still allowed to ask for your reviews???? Reviews please!!!!!! 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon! *bows*  
  
AN: uhm... yeah! This chapter will focus only on Darien! See? Darien's POV! Gomen-nasai! This chapter is kinda short compared to my other chapters.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Darien's POV  
  
I went home quickly after Serena said goodbye to me. It was so hard. I felt pain on my chest. A pain that I can't seem to forget. What's with me? I can't believe I've done that to her. I suspected her for nothing she did wrong. I even tried to make her jealous just because I was jealous. And now look how it went. It's all because of my pride. I've never really loved any women before...only her... just her. I am so sure that I love her. But I don't really know myself. There's something in me. It's... it's this fear. A fear to love any woman so deeply. A fear that she might not love me as much as I do. But, love... that's just what love is, not expecting anything in return. Gawd, what happening to me? She's making me crazy. I never really know what love means and now she's making me learn all about it. Maybe... Maybe I suspected her because I don't want the things I do to other women to come back to me. Karma, I guess. Aside of being a heartbreaker who only had a relationship with women for only 3 days as the record says, I don't really understand my feelings at all. I love her but I don't want any commitment with any women. Its just maybe... I'm not ready for a serious relationship. But, when will I be ready? When she's already gone? When she finds another man to love her as much as I did? When she already had forgotten all about me?  
  
A lot of questions went through his mind. He puts his hand on his head and just think... think... and think... until he fell sound asleep. He dreamt about Serena. (Okay well, remember the dreams Darien had in Chapter 3? This is kinda' the reverse one.)  
  
@-'-'-  
  
Dream 1  
  
"I'm home." Darien said. "Oh, welcome home, love." Serena answered. She was carrying a twin babies on her arms. And children were running all around the house. The house was a big mess. Serena looked ugly and pale. And... so was Darien. He saw himself. He looked pale, almost ugly and skinny. But he looked very happy. The Darien he saw never cared how he himself and Serena look like. All they need is love. The kids come to their parents and hugged both of them so relaxing and contented.  
  
Dream 2  
  
"Honey, I'm home, I bought pizza for..." Darien was cut off. He was sitting in the dining table and saw in front of him a glass of water on the top of the table shook, like something big is coming. He thought it was an illusion caused by stress. He rubbed his eyes to make it sure. Then, the floor started to move around and shake like it normally did when earthquakes occur. There, he saw Serena; she was a fat and ugly woman, running towards him together with their children who all look like sumo- wrestlers. He saw himself. He was smiling at Serena. He was also a very very fat man. He was hugging the fat Serena close to him and let her sit on his lap. They danced like crazy as if there'll be no tomorrow in front of their children. The house was like dancing too (um... I mean shaking ^__^). Then, they all happily ate the small pizza he bought. He was making Serena eat the pizza he was holding and vice-versa. They looked so cute together. There was no doubt that he was very happy and satisfied.  
  
Dream 3  
  
Darien saw himself sleeping, of course with his wife, Serena. He turned around to look at her lovely wife. This time, he wasn't shocked in what he saw. Serena, an old fat, ugly lady, her smell was that of an old lady, her hair was all white and only few are left and her skin was decaying. She was smiling at him. The Darien who was also an old fat ugly man, with no teeth, with quite a few white hair left, with a face full of wrinkles and looked like decaying too, smiled sweetly back to her. He hugged her close and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled the blanket and put it on her almost cold wife.  
  
@-;-;-  
  
He woke up. Lots of tears coming from his eyes. He realized it was all a dream, but for him, it seemed very real. He knew what he should do. He knew he just couldn't let her go like that. Because of her, he learned the meaning of love, the meaning of something he never knew all his life. He was ready to be serious; he was ready for a commitment. At last he finally found the woman he wants to grow old with and spend the rest of his life with.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Howdy!!!! So how's that??? I still don't wanna end this story! Why? Cause this'll be the first story I will finish! Oh well... every story does have an ending right? Next chapter would be Serena's POV... or rather, it might be the last chapter... waah!! Can'r make up my mind Lah! Thanks for sticking with me guys! Ja' ne! uhm... reviews please! (I just don't forget this, ne?) 


End file.
